


she looks mad stressed

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I feel gross already for tagging that, I'm going to burn in hell, I'm so sorry, Porn with Feelings, v short oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is always there for Nina when she's stressed. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she looks mad stressed

**Author's Note:**

> wow I haven't written about a heterosexual relationship in a long time. this is gonna be interesting. and I've never seen benny/nina smut before so. even more interesting??

 

Nina is stressed. She feels like she hasn't slept in ten years. 

The whole college thing is pretty fucking hard. Deadlines tend to sneak up on her too quick, and all the expenses add up to way too much.

But in midst her stress and tears and papers, there was the one person she could always count on: Benny.

He was always keeping her motivated and happy. When she felt like giving up, he wouldn't let her. Nina loves him for it.

Sometimes though, it wouldn't work. Like right now, for instance.

"I'm going to fail. That's it. I'm a goner for sure." Nina runs her hands through her frazzled, messy curls. Currently, the paper she's writing is going absolutely nowhere. Fantastic.

"You're not. It's one paper, you can do this."

"Ha. I doubt it."

Benny gets up from the bed and makes his way over to her desk. "Think about it like this: did I ever think you'd like some guy like me? No."

"Oh, Benny...you're too hard on yourself," She says, resting her hand over his.

He laughs. "Don't worry, I'm not finished. But it's still true. Anyways, nobody ever thought you'd drop out of Stanford. But you did, and you're back now. I never thought I'd get enough cash to make my way to California with you, but I'm here. Point is, you never know-"

"Until you try?"

"Until you try," Benny finishes with a smile. "But first you have to try."

"God, what a cheesy ending," Nina rolls her eyes.

"But am I not right?" He pridefully smirks.

"You're right. You should be a motivational speaker, I swear."

"Maybe. There's still time. Just like there's still time for you to finish this paper." He kisses her temple.

"Ugh, do I have to?" She whines.

"Yes. C'mon, you don't wanna have to finish it last minute."

"But I want to take a break," She says, burying her face in Benny's neck.

"You can take one later."

"I," She kisses his neck. "Want." Kiss. "To take." Kiss. "A break." Kiss on his lips.

"Well...when you put it like that," He complies, as he sneaks his hands underneath Nina's thighs and picks her up.

She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing her boyfriend deeply. As a little tongue is introduced to the mix, Benny lays Nina down on their bed.

"God, you're beautiful," He breathes as she takes off her shirt.

"Really?" Nina asks as Benny slides his large hands from her collarbones, to her breasts, and all the way down to the waistband of her jeans. "I think I look pretty bad when I'm stressing out."

He stops his hands and looks her in the eyes, serious. "Don't say that. You are so beautiful, no matter what." And he kisses her with passion.

"What did I do to deserve you, Benny?" She asks, stroking his cheek while he unbuttons her jeans.

"All you did was be yourself, Nina. You love me as much as I love you, and that's all it takes," He smiles sincerely. "Now, let me show you how much I love you."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"By writing a sonnet about you. With my tongue. Between your thighs," He says, before sliding her jeans off.

"Fuck," She sighs, sinking back into the pillows.

"Not yet," He winks, taking her panties off as well.

"I hate you," She groans at his words, blushing.

He presses his rough hands against her inner thighs, and pushes her legs open slightly. Two of his thick fingers touch Nina's wet, aching center, and she gasps.

"Mm, _this_ says otherwise." 

Benny leans forward and touches her clit with his tongue for a second, but pulls away just as fast.

"N-no, Benny don't tease," Nina complains, bucking her hips up towards his mouth.

He circles his tongue around it, but moves away again. "But teasing is so fun..."

She gives him an irritated look. "Well it won't be fun if I'm sucking your dick and I accidentally bite it, hm?"

"...I see your point." 

He begins by licking the sides of her inner lips, as if tracing a map. The tip of his tongue nearly makes it to his destination (Nina's wet, tight hole), but he doesn't travel there just yet.

Instead, he licks slowly up towards her clit. The licking gets increasingly faster, until he gets to the top. Benny places the tip of his tongue against her most sensitive spot, and flicks it back and forth.

Nina's back is arching by this point, her soft moans of Benny's name music to his ears.

"You taste so good, Nina," He says, hot breath making her even more aroused.

"Shit, don't stop," She pants.

Benny continues licking at her clit for another moment before making his journey back down to Nina's opening.

He licks around her hole, before slipping his tongue inside. Nina clenched around him, moaning. He quickly moved in and out of her, and once he felt a hand in his hair, he knew she was close.

He pulls his tongue out, and replaces it by slipping one finger in, then another. As he fucks his thick fingers into her, Benny quickly licks at her clit again.

He looks up at her, and her grip on his hair gets harder. Nina gasps, closes her eyes, and presses her thighs against his face.

Benny licks her through it, before slowly, carefully removing his fingers. He sucks the taste of Nina off of them, before kissing his girlfriend softly.

"Thank you. I love you," She grins, kissing his nose.

"Shut up, you don't have to say thank you. I love you too."

"You're right, I don't have to say thank you. I can just show my gratitude..." Nina smirks.

Let's just say there wasn't much writing going on for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA I'M TRASH
> 
> I think about Benny and Nina having sex more than anyone should oops hA
> 
> if you hated this you can attack me on twitter: @outerscott
> 
> I'M GOING TO HELL BYE


End file.
